


We Probably Should Have Figured This One Out By Now...

by ArchiveResponcibly



Series: Sparkling Isolation One-Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool AU, Human!Sides, M/M, Roman and Virgil are our dumbasses, hopeless gays, penpals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly
Summary: when Virgil was a kid, his mom convinced him to get onto an online penpals website she'd found. As it turned out, he knew the boy he found himself befriending far better than he ever thought. the others are just... done with them at this point.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sparkling Isolation One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	We Probably Should Have Figured This One Out By Now...

**Author's Note:**

> "I am most certainly not soft for Prinxiety, what are you talking about?"  
> -Res stealing Deciet's thing.  
> I think you can tell who my favs are in this fandom... (Virge and Princey)

Virgil was ten when his mother suggested that he join an online penpal website she’d found through a facebook group. At first, he’d thought it was a silly, unnecessary idea. So, imagine his surprise when he found himself clicking on the link through his tablet. 

He tapped half-heartedly on the random match button. In front of him appeared a simple chat screen. Before he could introduce himself, the screen lit up with excited text.

_ [] Hello! How are you? _

Virgil took a quick breath, taken aback by the other kid’s enthusiasm. Looking up at the top of the screen, it said that this user was eleven, and in his area, it also had their pronouns listed as he/him.

_ {} Alright _

He texted back

_ {} What’s your name? _

It didn’t even take a moment for the other to respond.

_ [] I was told not to give out my name! You can call me princey _

_ {} sorry _

_ [] s’all good! What should I call you???? _

Virgil recoiled, unsure of what to do with princey’s burst of energy. He thought for a moment, before shrugging.

_ {} my friends call me Emo…? _

_ {} is that what you mean? _

_ [] sure! Emo it is _

_ [] why that, though? _

_ {} why princey? _

_ [] fair enough _

The lightest grin covered Virgil’s lips as he stared at the screen. It was kinda nice to interact with another kid that wasn’t, well… Ethan or Remus. They were his friends, but- eh, they weren’t the best people. 

_ [] oh! I need to go _

_ [] bye Emo! Ttyl? _

_ {} sure, princey _

He clicked to save the page, making sure he could get back to this conversation another time, before sitting back on his chair. Mom would be happy, and hopefully get off his back, and this kid was nice. If… energetic. 

* * *

Virgil sat on his bed, scribbling away at his creative writing homework. He thought back to the kid in front of him while jotting down notes for a possible main character. 

Before he’d realised it, he’d begun writing down physical traits.  _ Light brown hair, dyed, reddish-brown eyes, broad shoulders _ . Fuck! He thought to himself, crumbling up the paper and throwing it onto his bed besides him. He was just describing the Kingsley kid,  _ again _ ; he realised. An annoyed frown tugged at his lips. 

_ Dyed green, uh… tawny hair… yellow eyes?  _ He crumbled up the paper again, now he was just describing Remus and Ethan.  _ Black hair, light blue eyes, blue dye…  _ that’s Patton Hart and Logan Morrow, Roman’s friends.

He closed his notebook, throwing the papers into the trash can by his desk. “Yeet.” he muttered quietly, a low snort bubbling in his throat. God, Remus was so rubbing off on him,  _ that dick!  _

A ding sounded from his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out, assuming it would be another note from his mom and dad, or maybe Ethan going on another rant about how much of a perfect trash rat his boyfriend was. Goddamn, did those two ever get a life?

But, no, it was princey, his online penpal.

_ [] J.D-lightful! I need help!!!! _

_ {} what is it? _

_ [] I have this geometry assignment and it’s just… ah! My brother and I have started naming the shapes off of memes _

_ {} so… how many sides does “you almost made me drop my croissant” have? _

_ [] too many! _

_ {} holy sh- you’re not kidding? _

_ [] you thought I was? _

_ [] I thought you knew me better than that, Charlie Frown _

_ {} I- what is confusing you? _

Virgil would not, in a million fucking years, thank you very much, acknoledge the smile growing across his lips. After a few minutes of realising how absolutely  _ hopeless _ his friend was at geometry, princey finally kinda seemed to understand the concepts.

_ [] so how are you, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance?  _

_ {} .... _

_ {} that is a loaded question… _

_ [] wait… do you like someone? _

_ {} like is a strong word _

_ [] as my friends would say; gimme the tea, sis _

_ {} you have weird friends _

_ {} but… it’s the kid in front of me in creative writing…  _

_ [] creative writing? I didn’t take you as that kinda guy, Emo  _

_ {} do you want the “tea” or not, Mr. Sing-a-lot? _

_ [] yes! (love the nickname, btw) _

_ {} ugh… I hate you… _

_ {} I don’t know… he’s annoying, like really annoying, but he’s also funny, and sweet. He cares a lot about theatre, it’s absolutely adorable. _

_ {} and no one should be aloud to be /that cute/  _

_ [] I don’t know, Cruella deville, I’m pretty hot myself _

_ {} no, _

_ {} you’re an egotistical shit _

_ {} but so is he _

“Virgil!” called his father’s voice from the kitchen. “It’s time for dinner, are you done with your homework yet?” Virgil sighed, cracking his neck and typing princey a quick goodbye. Honestly, they’d known each other long enough that they could probably give their names, but it’d become so much fun to just come up with nicknames, that they’d never gotten around to it. 

He put his phone back in his pocket and walked into the living room.

Mr. and Mrs. Brook were sitting at the kitchen table, light smiles on their faces as they looked over at Virgil. He took a deep breath and sat down. 

* * *

_ {} I’m gonna ask him out _

_ [] Broadway guy? _

_ {} yes _

_ {} I have to admit, _

_ [] you do that? _

_ {} fuck you! _

_ {} I was gonna be all open with you and admit that I’m scared, but whatever, I guess _

_ [] nooo! Emo, please!  _

_ [] oh, come on, I know exactly how you feel. All the guys are probably falling over each other to go out with you _

_ {} knowing how I feel or having all the guys in love with you? Cause I don’t believe either _

_ [] *offended princey noises* _

_ [] the first one! But the guys are all totally in love with me _

_ [] you have no idea how hot I am! _

_ {} sure _

_ {} who?  _

_ [] a kid in a couple of my classes, same as you _

_ {} you gonna man up and ask him out? _

_ [] ex-ca-use me! I’m not chicken _

_ {} but…  _

_ [] I’m just worried that he’s gonna be the one kid in school that doesn’t like me back _

_ {} (that’s called being chicken, princey) _

_ [] you know what _

A few more moments passed before Virgil realised that princey had honest-to-god left the chat. “Dickwad.” he muttered, turning off his phone.

* * *

Ethan and Remus met him outside the school gates the next morning. Remus was going on about something Virgil couldn’t make out over the din, and Ethan was glaring at him. 

“I’m just saying-” Remus was saying as Virgil approached. “You’d look hot with scales and a snake eye!” he insisted. 

Eithan pretended to check his cuticles. “Bitch, I totally don’t always look hot.” he retorted offhandedly. Virgil gave them both easy glares as he approached. 

Remus turned his worry-some gaze to Virgil. “And you would be a spider!” he insisted, looking around the purple haired as if picturing long, spindly legs. Virgil sharpened his eyes instinctually, wrinkling his nose and furrowing his brows.

“And you’re a trash rat, can we go inside now?” he asked.

Ethan glared at him, slowly slinking a protective arm around Remus’s shoulders. Virgil snorted; but Remus merely began striding to the front doors. The other two followed quickly. 

The inside of the building was just as crowded as the front walk. The bustling students were anything from the jocks, to artsy freshmen, to the popular kids. The first of them, a short, blonde boy with cat paws on his black glasses, was talking animatedly (though certainly more sanely than Remus) while the tallest, a black haired boy with a matching pair of glasses, just with books, watched him fondly. 

Roman Kingsley, on the other hand, was lounging against the wall near them, eyes closed. The only evidence of his paying attention was the little grunts he gave to Patton Hart’s speech. 

Remus and Ethan noticed Virgil staring, but said nothing. Ethan, however, smirked at the two boys. Remus looked between Virgil and the popular trio, before pushing the dark-haired brunette forwards. 

Before Virgil could disappear back into his friend group with a hiss and annoyed punch to the shoulder, Logan Morrow looked over, giving him an odd look. Virgil groaned, hissing under his breath at his friend, who gave him two thumbs up.

_ Now or never _ ; he thought pointedly, taking a step forward.

Patton Hart looked over at him, story lost on his lips. “Hello!” he greeted warmly. “Virgil, right?” the purple haired nodded.

“Salutations.” Logan muttered, vaguely quietly.

Roman opened his eyes, looking oddly at the intruder. His eyes glimmered slightly, cheerfully smiling at Virgil. Logan looked between them again, before grabbing Patton’s hand and leading him away.

“What is it?” Roman asked curiously, straightening up against the wall.  _ Is that a sign?  _ Virgil thought bitterly.  _ Wait, what? How the hell-  _ “Virgil?”

Virgil took a deep breath, trying to push down the worry blooming at the back of his skull. Roman continued to study him, confused, it seemed. “Uh,” the purple haired muttered dumbly. 

The smallest of smirks appeared on Roman’s face. “Hey, will you go out with me?” he asked, completely calmly.

_ Wait, what? _

_ Wait- wa _

“You- I- huh?” Virgil asked, feeling his shoulders curl into his sweatshirt. He was sure that he could hear Remus and Ethan laughing at him. “Uh,  _ yes _ .” 

Roman grinned; well, it was more of a smirk. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to the other. “Call me.” he said, walking away to Patton and Logan. Virgil stood, dumbfounded for a few more moments. 

_ Holy sh- I need to tell princey! I bet I beat him to it. _

He pulled out his phone, the slightest bit of confidence returning a hint of fluidity to his shaky movements. 

_ {} guess what? _

_ [] what? _

_ [] wait, aren’t you in school? _

_ {} yes _

_ {} I got a date with Mr. Broadway _

_ [] wait…  _

_ [] Virgil? _

The boy’s eyes shot up, looking over at Roman, who was staring at his phone with his own dumbfounded expression. Patton’s mouth was moving, and he looked confused. Logan seemed to be trying to hide a smirk.

“princey… you absolute buffoon.” Virgil murmured, more to himself than Roman. He walked back over to the three, noting that Remus and Ethan had disappeared. 

Logan was looking between them. “I’ve known for months.” he muttered matter-of-factly. “It was the only logical answer.” Patton started laughing; Virgil even cracked a smirk. Roman looked between them all, a faux offended expression across his face.

“I feel betrayed.” he muttered. Virgil finally broke out into hysterics. 

* * *

Virgil wandered the halls aimlessly, searching for Ethan and Remus. Instead, he ran into Logan and Patton. The blonde took just a moment to notice him, and waved him over. “Virgil, kiddo!” he called warmly. Virgil strode over unconfidently.

“Hello.” he greeted, unsure.

“Salutations.” spoke Logan, turning back to Patton.

Patton looked between them with a fond, exasperated smile. “Don’t be like that!” he insisted. “We already basically know you from how much Roman talks about you, don’t be nervous.” 

Luckily, before Virgil had to respond, another voice joined the fray. “Hello, fellows! Patton, Logan.” Roman greeted. He noticed Virgil. “Jack Skellington!” he greeted. The other two gave him weird looks, but Virgil just rolled his eyes.

“Haven’t used that one in a while,” he noted. “princey.”

“You’re gonna join us for lunch, right, Virgil?” Patton insisted, looking excited. Virgil had no way of saying no, especially when Roman and Logan gave their own pleading looks.

“Alright, alright.” he insisted, raising both of his hands jokingly. Patton and Roman grinned, Logan merely smiled ever-so-slightly, but it seemed far more directed at Patton.  _ Hopeless gays _ . He thought to himself, ignoring that he himself also fit that title. 

They joked and laughed as they walked to the cafeteria. Well, Patton and Roman traded dad and Disney jokes, while Logan groaned fondly; Virgil even pitched in with his own dark humor. Patton seemed horrified. 

They ran into Remus and Ethan as they neared the lunch line. The green tinted brunette gave his brother a supportive glance, but merely smirked at Virgil

_ Traitor.  _ The shortest hissed internally.

Roman took a breath beside him. “Hey, Virge?” 

“Yeah, princey, wha-”

He was cut off by Roman kissing him and walking away to the lunch line. 


End file.
